


It ain't hearts and flowers, that's for damn sure.

by millygal



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Zoe and Mal being Zoe and Mal, lack of schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: This isn't quite what Mal had in mind.





	

"Cap'n watch your left fla - too late."

"A little warnin' might've been nice, Zoe."

"What exactly did ya think _that_ was? Hollerin' an' whoopin' for the goodness of my - oh shit, **move**."

Zoe tucks, ducks, and rolls out the way of some no-neck Alliance stooge with a spangled up truncheon and an attitude, as Mal grapples with another toothless douche before tipping the guy upside down and banging his head against the bar room floor.

Thank you Jayne!

For a man with a total and utter lack of finesse he sure'en has some fabulous moves.

"This ain't 'zactly what I had in mind when I asked if you'd fancy steppin' out one night. Speakin' of, Zoe, stop callin' me Captain, please."

Zoe smirks at Mal before spinning on the spot and landing a heavy booted foot in some poor guy's solar plexus. "Looks to me like any normal night out, _Sir_."

Mal barely notices the man laying beneath his feet begging for mercy because he's too busy eyeing up his second in command. Knowing her the way he does, she didn't slip in a _Sir_ by accident, and she surely knows the effect it'll have said in **that** tone.

Maybe this date wasn't such a bad idea after all, even with the bar-fight still in progress.

Zoe almost pirouettes in place as she takes down not one but three burly bastards with a single bar-stool, then shoots Mal a look that says this is just the warm up act. "Out of interest, _Mal_ , how comes we **always** end up in an Alliance friendly bar come A-Day?"

Mal winks at Zoe. "Dumb luck, I guess."


End file.
